From Athlete to Mob Queen
by MaggiexxLove
Summary: A.U: She had always thought she was just a doctors daughter, that her mother had died due to an accident, and that her sister and boyfriend were killed in a attempted car jacking gone wrong. She gave up on life when her sister and best friend died - falling into depression. Now a few years later, she makes a promise to kill the man that ruined her family.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone, this is my first Bleach fic on here and I'm nervous as to how this will work out._**

 ** _Just a little fyi, it will center around Karin and Toshiro but will have other's point of view._**

 ** _let me know what you'll think, k._**

 ** _Love, Maggie Love_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Dad's funeral and the boy with white hair!

 _As Karin looked around she saw she was at her uncles' beach house. The last time she remembered being there was when her mother and twins sister were still alive. Something startled her…._

" _Look dad, I found a black rose," called out a seven year old Karin Kurosaki, "Let's go give it to mom and Yuzu," and her younger self ran towards the house._

" _Karin, wait!" shouted her father, he looked so young and full of life with this white, short sleeve button up loose fit shirt and rolled up jeans. "I'll go give it to them, okay, wait here," and her father gave young Karin a kiss on top of her head._

" _Okay, dad, I'll go and see if I can find another one, okay?" she called out as she ran back into the wooded area, but she never answered. Before she could get any further, the sky went dark and she was not longer a child, but her seventeen year old self. "Dad?" she called as she turned around and before her was her father lying on the ground with a whole in his chest. "Dad!" she shouted and ran to him but the farther she ran the farther he was._

"Dad?!" she shouted as she woke up drenched in sweat. She couldn't understand what was happening, for the past two weeks she's been having nightmares of her father dying in front of her eyes.

"Karin, are you okay?" asked a motherly voice that reminded her of her twin.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry if I bothered you," she apologized to her dorm mate.

"No bother, just getting ready to leave," they replied. "Are you going to visit them this year?" she asked.

"Yeah, I probably won't be back till the next semester. I haven't spent any time with dad or Ichigo, since Yuzu. But I don't know," she told her as she got off her twin size bed.

"I think you should," Karin shrugged as she began to look for her toiletries for her morning shower. "Hey Karin?" she called out the raven hair girl before she stepped out the room.

"What's up?" answered Karin.

"I didn't know your mom or Yuzu, but I know they'd want you to be happy," they didn't look at Karin, and Karin didn't face her.

"Thanks, Mo," answered Karin fighting back tears. Karin never understood why her roommate never looked at her whenever she would say something inspirational or referred to her mom or sister, but understood where she was coming from.

* * *

After Yuzu and her boyfriend Jinta were murdered, Karin couldn't stay in Karakura anymore. There were just so many bad memories for her. Her mother being murdered in front of her older brother, Yuzu and Jinta attacked and killed in an aperient carjacking gone wrong, and Ichigo and his friend missing for days

only to return bloody and injured. She couldn't take it anymore. She was the strong one, she had to protect her sister, and she failed. She saw how her family was broken up by her mother death, she vowed to never cry again, but when her sister didn't return and was later found, it broke her. All the pain and tears she kept inside escaped. Ichigo was always in an attitude, not to her in general but to everyone. Her dad disappeared for two weeks and the only consolation she received was from Rukia, Ichigo's girlfriend, and Orehime, her cousin Uryu's wife. She did the only thing she could, she begged her dad to let her go to a boarding school out of state, but was sent to one that was only an hour away, the one her parents met, Shino Academy.

She wasn't a loner at the school, though, Ururu, Jinta's older sister, enrolled along with Karin. And to make her feel a little better, her dad's friend's children came to this school too. The only ones missing were Yuzu and Jinta. They were the always together growing up, since they lived in the same neighborhood. But her other child hood friends helped her out.

She liked it there, everything was great but there was always a lonely feeling hanging around her.

"Hey, Lovely Lady," said a childish voice. Karin looked up and noticed she was already in the dorm shower room, and her friend Yachiru was standing in front of her in just a towel and her long pink hair was still wet and down. How Mr. Kempachi Zaraki produced such hot children, she wouldn't know.

"Hey beautiful," Karin answered with a sad smile.

"What's wrong, Rin," she asked as she neared Karin to give her a hug. "Is it Yuzu and Jinta?" Karin nodded.

"And I missed my dad's birthday again, this year. It's hard to go back," Yachiru saw tears in her eyes, and hugged her again.

"Karin,"

'Oh shit, things just got serious, she never uses my name', thought Karin as her friend tightened her hold.

"It's been two years. I know for a fact they want you to be happy and move on," she released Karin and taker her clothes. "I know my situation is different, my mom died during labor and I still have my brothers, but Yuzu was like my sister and Jinta my brother. Yeah we rarely hung out, but that's because we lived so far apart. Ichigo and my brother did, but that's because our dads used to only take them. I'm just rambling now, ugh," and Yachiru laughed a little.

"I noticed," Karin sniffed.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that, you are not alone, we are here with you and here for you, too, okay?" Karin nodded again. "Good, now go take a shower, get ready and I'll wait for you in to commons for breakfast, okay?"

"Okay," Karin smiled. Yachiru always knew how to make her smile. How she passes all her classes is a mystery. They said their farewells and went their separate way.

* * *

Karin was on her way to the dorm when she spotted her roommate. Karin was about to go up to her when she saw three girls that don't like her round the corner. Karin halted her step and hide, but they never passed her.

"Hey, girl, is she in?" asked one of them.

"No, she went to shower. She woke up screaming again," said her roommate in her usual sweet tone.

"Momo, don't tell me you're starting to like her?" said another girl.

"Hell, no," said Momo and scrunched up her nose.

"Did you switch her meds like he said?" asked another.

"Yeah, she'll take them around breakfast, and before she knows what happens" Momo's stopped talking. Karin panicked, thinking they spotted her, but when she took a look, she sighed in relief. Karin saw her friend Nemu Kurotsuchi walking her way. Karin then jumped out of her hiding space, trying her best not to show she heard everything.

"Karin, will you be joining us for breakfast?" inquired Nemu as both girls neared the four girls.

"Yeah, I just have to change and I'll be there, okay?" Karin tried to smile.

"May I go with you to your dorm?" properly asked Nemu. It always freaked Karin out that Nemu always sounded so proper and like a robot.

"I'll just meet you in the commons," Karin told her with an arched brow.

"I will go with you," said Nemu and she made her way to Karin's dorm.

"Apparently I have not say," Karin groaned and followed. She didn't fail to notice the look of defeat on the four girls she overheard talking.

When they entered her room, Nemu made her way straight to Karin's anti-depression and anxiety pills.

"Don't take these no more, here," Nemu picked up the switched pill, stuffed them in her bra, and pull a new bottle from her back pocket. "They switched you pills last night while you were asleep."

"How did you know?" a worried Karin asked.

"Last night that I did a bed check on you and the girls. That's all I'm allowed to say," answered Nemu as she took a seat on Karin's bed.

"Can you step outside so I can dress," asked Karin with an arched brow.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before, Kurosaki," answered Nemu. It was true, when they were younger Ururu's and Jinta's mother used to stuff all the girls into the heated pool they owned and used bubble bath soap, and bathe all of them at the same time.

"Fine," huffed Karin, and dressed in front of her friend.

When they left the room Mom and her friends were gone.

The two teens walked in silence. When Karin saw the rest of her friends she grabbed Nemu's hand and ran to the table. No one caught that the quiet girl did a slight node to a white haired boy that was sitting across the way. The boy then made his way to where Momo and her friends were siting and began to flirt.

One thing Karin Kurosaki didn't know about her life was that she was the daughter of the most power mobster in Japan, Isshin Shiba. And he did his best to keep his daughters out of the life.

"So Karin, what do you think of the new student?" asked her friend Kiyone as she motioned to the white hairs male.

"Can't say, I can't see his face," pouted Karin, she was pleased with what she did see. Tall, slender, well built, "Cute ass, tho," she said rather loud.

"Finally, the Great Karin Sh-Kurosaki, finds someone interesting," mockingly praised Sentaro Kotsubaki, Kiyone's boyfriend.

"You, sir, can go suck a dick for all I care," Karin throws a napkin at him. As they wait for Hanataru and Isane to arrive with their breakfast, the whole groups' phones ring. They all muttered their 'Hello's' only to get the worst news of all. They stop and look at Karin. Her normally tan skin was now pale, her eyes huge and filled with tears, and her mouth slightly gaped.

"I-Is he alright?" she stuttered fighting back tears.

" _Karin, I sent Uryu and Chad to pick you up_ ," said her uncle Ryuken Ishida.

"I asked if they were alright, Ryuken! How are they?!" she growled into the phone.

" _Karin, I will explain things when you get here_ ," then the phone when dead. She stood and ran to her dorm, Ururu and Yachiru followed. Not giving any of Momo and her friends a chance to follow.

"He had two plans and we only knew one," sighed Kiyone as she nudged her boyfriend to leave. Sentaro stood and began to walk to the boy's dorm, the white haired teen followed.

* * *

"What happened Sentaro, why did she run off?" asked the transfer student as he discreetly entered his room.

"Didn't your phone ring?" Sentaro asked.

"I have it on vibrate, so it wouldn't interfere with what I was doing," said the teen with an annoyed look on his face.

"Check it," was all Sentaro said before storming out of the other boys room. The teen saw his phone and he had five missed calls from his mother. He called her back.

" _Toshiro?!_ "

"Yeah, sorry I didn't answer, I was working," he replied.

" _Toshiro, come home quick. It's about the 'Captain'_ ", said his mother.

"What happened?!" he asked fully alert.

" _Come back home_ ," said the other voice and hung up.

* * *

Karin arrived at the hospital and ran to the room Uryu said her dad was in. What she saw broke her heart. Her father was broken. She walked to the bed and took his callous hand in hers.

"I'm sorry for not coming home, daddy," she cried and kisses his knuckles.

"Hey, baby," whispered her father and tried to smile. "How's school, did you win the champion ship yet?" he asked.

"Not, yet, I hope you came and see me do the winning goal, okay, goat chin?" she playfully said, trying to calm down.

"How's Ichigo?" he asked, he already knew he wasn't going to make it past tonight.

"I'm not sure yet, I came straight to you," she answered.

"Go see your brother, tell him he did good, okay, for me, he'll understand," smiled Isshin, "go." Karin did as she was told.

When she stepped out of the room, she didn't see anyone she recognized, so she went and searched for her brother. Unknown to her, Toshiro was walking into her father's room.

"Hey Captain, how you feeling?" he fought back tears.

"Toshiro, my boy," smiled Isshin. "I'm okay, just tired, have you met Karin yet?"

"Not yet, sir, we were working on out plan when you were attacked. I'm sorry, dad, I should have been there with you," cried Toshiro.

"Don't cry, protect Karin for me, okay, she needs you now," Isshin told the boy. "You called me dad?"

"Yeah," smiled the teen, "you were always there for me, you acted like my father more than my father did," he released a sob.

"Promise me you'll protect Karin," Isshin told the boy, and received a hug from him.

"You got it Captain," said Toshiro and released Karin's father, made his way to the door, and left before Karin came back.

* * *

"Hey, Ichigo, Ryuken told me that even though you're in a coma, you can still hear me," Karin smiled. "Dad said you did well, whatever that means," she shrugged and kissed her brothers forehead. "Please forgive me for running away. I couldn't deal with everyone dying around me. I couldn't be strong like you," she sobbed.

"He understands why you left, we all do," Karin turned around and saw Rukia enter the room. "He was okay with you leaving, you know. Like that he knew you'd be safe from everything," Rukia smiled. "He blames himself you your mom and Yuzu dying." Rukia entered the room and took Ichigo's other hand in hers. "Karin," Rukia was cut off by Karin's uncle entering the room.

"Karin, you dad is asking for you," he calmly said. Karin nodded.

"I'll be back okay?" she told Rukia and kissed Ichigo one the forehead again.

When Karin her fathers' room, his heart rate had slowed and breaths were more shallow. "Can you forgive me for not coming home?" she sobbed.

"Yes baby," whispered Isshin, "I love you, Karin."

"I love you too, daddy," she smile and took his hand again.

"Karin, can you promise me something?"

"Anything,"

"Kill that bastard that killed your sister. Kill Aizen, avenge your mother and Yuzu," his voice laced with venom. "Kill the fuckers that ruined our family, Karin." Karin didn't know how to respond. Her father was asking to kill someone.

"Why not wait for the police to do something," asked Karin.

"They won't do anything. They can be bought off, just like the ones who were in charge of you sister case." Karin was shocked; she still couldn't process everything that was happening today.

"Okay, I'll do it," she reluctantly agreed, what she agreed too she doesn't know. "I love you daddy, and I'll do what you ask," and she kissed him on the forehead. He hears the heart monitor start going off. "D-dad?" she calls her father and he doesn't respond, "Daddy?!" nothing "I'm sorry daddy, I'm sorry," she chanted over and over again, tightening her hold on her father's hand. She didn't notice when her uncle came in, she didn't notice when they took her out the room, hell, she doesn't even remember how she got home.

* * *

The next few days went by in a blur. Her uncle Ryuken took over funeral preparations. People she barely remembered came over, her close friends stayed with her. Ichigo hasn't had any progress, sure she had her friends and Rukia, but she was alone, no family.

"Thank you for being here today," she forced a smile as she stood at the podium. "I'm sure a few of you knew the Isshin I grew up with. How energetic, annoying, stupid, loveable," she chocked a laugh, "But you didn't _know_ my dad. Whenever we needed him he was there, even if he had to do an eight hour drive, because he couldn't purchase a last minute plan fair. The dad that would always attempt to roundhouse kick his own son, but miss by a mile and fall out the window. Or when I would kick or punch him into a wall, because he tried to scare off mine and Yuzu's male friends. O-or, o-or," she broke down. All the pain she carried in her short seventeen years of life broke out of its cage. Sure, she cried when Yuzu died, but she had her father and Ichigo then, but now she had no one. She was alone.

Uryu and Chad walked up to her and helped her down and to her seat. Yoruichi cradled her as she cried her eyes out.

Everything blurred again.

"Karin, do you want us to wait with you?" asked Kiyone, as her and Sentaro stayed last to accompany her.

"No, you can wait in the car," she sniffed, "I'll be there in a bit." The couple did as told.

She looked at the graves in front of her; she couldn't help but fall to her knees and cry. There laid her mother, father and twin sister. She couldn't hold the pain in her heart, she was alone. She hardly remembered her mom, Yuzu took over the motherly role to take some stress off their father, Ichigo was always a call away, and her father always did his best for his children. Now her parents and sister are gone and her brother is on the brink of death.

' _I shouldn't have left. If I hadn't left dad would be alive. If I had agreed to go with Yuzu, Jinta, and Ururu, they'd still be alive, and Ururu would have her brother_ ', she thought to herself. Her thoughts were broken when she heard footsteps coming her way. She didn't turn to face whoever it was, assuming it was Yachiru, Ururu, Kiyone, or one of her childhood friends.

"Why did he have to leave me, too?", she heard a male voice say.

"He didn't want, too," said a female voice this time. "He loved you like you were his son."

Karin held her breath; she wanted to find out who these people were.

"I shouldn't have asked him to join, he'd still be here, Karin wouldn't be alone," said the male.

"This wasn't your fault, sweetie," said the motherly voice. Karin assumed her word fell on deft ears because the boy kept talking.

"I never questioned him why he never wanted the girls and I to meet," he lightly chuckled. "Based on the stories he would tell me, we would have gotten along great," said the boy. "You should have seen his face when I called him dad. The smile he gave me."

"He had his reason, love, don't question his reasons," said the mother.

Karin saw where the boy fell to his knees crying his heart out; the woman followed and hugged him.

"I promise I'll protect Karin with my life, I will avenge Ms. Mazaki's, Yuzu's, Jinta's, and your death. I will defeat Aizen even if it I have to die," said the boy.

"You be the man he raised you to be, you protect Karin," said his mother. The lady felt someone staring at them and turned to see who it was.

Karin took in her features, she looked familiar but couldn't quit put a finger on it. Strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, spectacular body, in a black slacks, white blazer, and black flats.

"Karin?" whispered the woman, and the boy lent forward a bit to see. He, too, looked familiar, white hair that defined gravity and teal eyes, but it broke Karin's heart when she saw him tried to hide the fact he was crying.

"We thought you had left home already," he says in a stern voice, and turned to see Isshin's grave.

"I needed a moment alone with my family," Karin stood up and dusted herself off.

"You shouldn't be out here alone, it's not safe. Where's your protection detail?" he asked her.

"Toshiro," the woman loudly whispered.

"I don't need a 'protection detail'," she quoted, "how did you know my dad?" she asked both of them as she hesitantly neared. The woman smiled and stood up.

"I was friends with your parents," says the woman and hugs Karin. The raven haired teen gasps, warmth and love surged from the woman to her, "my name's Rangiku and this is my son Toshiro," she released Karin and gestured to the boy.

"She can't be alone on the street," the boy stands. "Let's get you home before an unwanted guest arrives," Rangiku wraps an arm around the boys arm and did the same with Karin's.

"Let's get you both home, I'm sure everyone is waiting to see you both," she sniffed and tugged both teens with her. In the distance, four lone souls mourn the loss of their 'Captain'. The four he had infiltrate and get close to the man that killed his wife and daughter.

When Karin and her guest arrived home she saw that many people were there already, but she only recognized a handful.

"Karin, where are Kiyone and Sentaro?" asked Kiyone's mother, Retsu Unohana.

"Waiting for me in the car," Karin answered and face palmed. "I forgot to tell them I was leaving, sorry Ms. Unohana."

"It's okay, I'll just call them and let them know," the lady smiled and then greeted both Rangiku and Toshiro. "Here you go sweetie," she says and hands both Karin and Toshiro each an envelope, "Mingle and then at around five wait for me at the basement door, okay," she smiled again.

"We don't have a basement," Karin said with an arched brow, but Unohana never answered she just walked off and pulled out her phone. "Well, make yourselves at home, Ima go up to my room. I don't feel like being here," she said as she faced both of them.

"I understand," smiled Rangiku, "Shiro, you should go with Karin, you always wanted to get to know her."

"I wouldn't mind," said Karin, as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"I'm not much of a talker," the boy shrugged.

"Neither and I," smiled Karin and grabbed his hand to lead him to her room.

"I haven't been home in two years, nothing has changed," she said as she ascended the stairs still holding Toshiro's hand.

"Is that you?" he asked as he halted to look at a picture of two girls, one in a soccer uniform and the other in a cheerleading uniform.

"Yeah, before my sister was murdered," Karin smiled at the memory. "It was the championship game, the cheerleaders had a football game but Yuzu skipped it to go to my game. Her, dad, Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu and Orehime became my personal cheerleading squad, and I scored the winning goal," she whipped away some tears that escaped her eyes. "The only thing that was missing then was my mom, but when Yuzu died I gave up soccer." Toshiro pulled her into a hug, she hugged him back, and when her tears were too difficult to hold back, she tightened her hold and cried into his chest.

"Karin, I had promised you father that I was going to protect you and I will protect you, okay," he whispered into her hair. The scent of cherry blossoms invaded his senses. "I will be by your side to the very end, 'Captain'."

"Thank you," she pulled back a bit, "So, um, Ima change I have some clothes that might fit you," she shrugged. The white haired teen took in her appearance. Black tight fit dress, black pumps, and her father's blazer.

"Thanks but I don't think I would look good in a dress," he joked and she laughed a bit.

"It's not my dress, it's my friend Nemu's dress, her and the girls decided what I was going to wear," she chuckled, "Come on," and he followed her. She passed Yuzu's bedroom door and sighed. She turned around and opened the door. She and Toshiro walk in and he was amazed by what he saw. Soccer trophies and ribbons everywhere and enclosed in a case is a soccer ball signed by David Beckham.

"Is it really signed by Beckham?" he asked. He heard a faint 'Yeah' and turned around and saw no one. "Karin?"

"In the closet, give me a moment," she shouted back. He didn't sit down and admired the room. She was gone for two years, and her father kept it clean.

"I like your room, it's not what I expected," he said as he took a set on her bed.

"What does that mean?" she asked when she stepped out of the closet. He was amazed at what he saw, short sleeve black t-shirt that stop just above her navel, low rise black cargo pants, and black and white converse.

"Whenever your father would talk about you, he left out the fact that you played soccer, and by the looks of your room, you're athletic," she looked at her.

"I was," she shrugged and walked over to the bed. "I basically gave up every sport," she crossed her legs and placed her hands on her lap. "But tell me about yourself. Honestly, you look familiar but I'm not sure just yet."

"Well, after my dad left your dad basically took the role of being my father. He did the best he could so I could have the best childhood. Mom says that I met your mother once but I don't remember," he shrugged, "but I'm not sure. He said that we'd meet when the time was right, but this doesn't seem like the right time."

"He never talked about you," she honestly said. "I wonder why?"

"I don't know, the only ones I know here besides you are Ms. Unohana's children and Sentaro," he fiddled with the envelope in his hand.

"You said you asked to join, join what?" she asked.

"I can't say, but I started going to Shino Academy to protect you, and that's all I'm allowed to say," he said as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Nemu said the same thing when she told me not to take my meds anymore," she looked away.

"Let's read these things, it's almost five," he said as he pulled out his phone to check the time.

* * *

 _What do you guys think? I know it's mostly dialoge but I'm still working on it, lol_

 _Love Maggei Love_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_

 _You make me happy when skies are gray,_

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you,_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away,"_

She couldn't halt the tears that cascaded from her ox colored eyes. She was expecting this heart wrenching letter from her father but for some reason those lyrics gutted her beyond belief. That song had so much more emotion than any 'heart wrenching letter' would. It reminded her of how he used to sing to her every night after her mother was murdered. How he would call her his 'sunshine' and her sister was his 'Northern Star'.

" _Daddy, why do you call my sister star?_ " asked a six year old Karin three years after her mother's death.

" _Because she is letting me know where home is,_ " answered her father as he played with her wet locks after her's and Yuzu's bath.

" _Why do you call my sister 'Sunshine', Daddy?_ " asked her twin from her bed in their shared room.

" _Because she eliminates my path home,_ " he replied before standing up to leave the bedroom to let them sleep.

She hadn't thought much about those nicknames and still doesn't but that song will forever remind her of that night so many years ago.

"Goat chin," she muffled a sob with her hand.

Toshiro on the other hand crumpled his letter between fisted hands. His eyes were looking in front of him in a blank stare. He didn't want to believe the letter but there on white paper were the scribbles of his 'Captain's' writing. He swore his life to protecting the Captain's sunshine, but this… He was an 18 year old boy still in high school, for heaven's sake. He and Karin just met! And what's with 'his mother already knowing'? _What the fuck?!_

"Toshiro?" came Karin's soft voice at the same time a soft hand touched his clenched fists. He turned around and saw her – really saw her; her silky black hair was in a ponytail, her bangs framed her face, her big beautiful dark eyes were puffy from crying, her red nose, her lips from where she's been gnawing at them, and her porcelain cheeks were stained by eyeliner and the tears.

"Captain?" he whispered, their eyes locked with each other.

He wasn't sure why, but the Captain was right. Karin will end this war against Las Noches. They think they are weak and powerless now with Ichigo in a coma. They think they'll kill one another to reach the position of Captain with or disband since they have no leader. But they have Karin. Las Noches my think that she's weak and a liability because she is 'clinically depressed' but they are wrong – he can see it. Her eyes aren't dull and dead, their shin is at rest until it's time for her to take over – and she will.

"Why is everyone calling me 'Captain'?" she whispered back as his breath tickled her cheek.

"Because you're our Captain, now," he blinked as he cleared his throat, noticing their noses are barly brushing against each other. He backed away a bit causing her to do the same.

Karin raised a curious thin brow at his words. She has absolutely no clue how many time people have called her that throughout the day, and seriously, it was getting old. Every time she asks why, they all give her the same answer – silence.

"We should get to the basement," he abruptly stood from his spot on the bed, faced her, and gave her a respectable bow. "Everyone is waiting for us."

She snorted as she whipped the tears away, "Okay, Romeo," she mocked and hopped off her bed. She proceeded to walk out of her room but as she reached the doorway she felt a chill creep up her spin. Ignoring it, she turned to look at her new friend and found him glaring out the window. "Toshiro?"

He signaled her to stay quiet and move back some, but she was a Kurosaki-Shiba, and neither one of those listen to orders at all. He felt her gently place her hand on his forearm.

"Dammit, Karin," he scuffed quietly without moving his lips as he stared down the person dressed in all white as they peered into the bedroom form an adjacent rooftop.

"To…"

"Don't move your lips," he spoke, "act normal and walk out of the room," he ordered.

Acting offended, she scuffed, gave him a really look, dropped her hand, and stormed out of her room. She quickly got to the stairs and waited for the boy but a creak at the bottom of the stairs frightened her. Turning around, she came face to face with her Uncle Jushiro Ukitake. She was about to speak but shut her mouth so fast her teeth clacked when they connected, when she saw his pistol in hand. He brought his index finger and told her to 'shush', and she complied.

"Quietly, step down," he whispered to her, she nodded and did as told.

She was freaking out – her house was dead quiet but what made it even worse was the fact that there was a sliding glass door in her living room and two huge windows in the dining room.

The walk down stairs took forever but was relieved when she finally made it to him. That was short lived when the sound of gun fire broke the silence. Ukitake's fatherly instinct took over and used his body to shield his niece by throwing himself over her.  
Toshiro ran out of the room and ran down the stairs tumbling when he lost his footing. Regaining his footing, he trying running past the other two, "Where's my mom?!"

"In the basement," hisses the older white haired man as he yanks the boy by the collar of his shirt, "Our mothers are important, but we swore to protect the Captain and that's what your mother wants you to do!"

"AH," cried Karin when the sliding glass window shatters into a million pieces.

"Shit!" hissed Toshiro at the same time.

Ukitake hands over his pistol to his nephew before drawing his twin silver and gold .38 from his shoulder holster.

"What?" breathed Toshiro looking at the gun with wide eyes.

"Sorry, boy, but gun handling should have been your first lesson in "Court Guard' School", said the man offering a humorless laugh. "Karin, we need to get you down to the basement. Stay close, okay?"

She nodded looking deep into his eyes. His warm honey color was dark with range and determination. "Yes."

Ukitake led the way with both teen following close behind. But the men in white were already inside the house. Before them stood a tall blonde female with long blonde messy hair, dark skin, piercing green eyes, the lower part of her face was cover by a mask, her assets were literally popping out from under her white blazer, and over-sized baggy white pants.

"I want the boy," she spoke smoothly, looking straight at Toshiro.

"Over my dead body," growled Rangiku as she smashed a porcelain black vase against the woman's head. "No one touches my son, bitch," she snarled. "She the only one that got in and everyone else was a distraction. Sei-fing is already setting a perimeter, Yoruichi is on the line with Mizuiro trying to keep this out of the media, and Renji already spoke to Tatsuki to have all the 911 calls about this transferred over to Keigo and Mizuho." The Strawberry blonde's voice had gone from a cheery, bubbly, energetic mother to a stone cold killer. She turned over to Karin and slightly bowed respectfully, "I apologize for the delay of these meeting, Captain, but we didn't thinks someone would attack on the day of Captain Shiba's death."

"Shiba?" asked Karin confusedly.

"Rangiku, let's get my baby niece down to the basement just in case Las Noches decide to attack once more," laughed Ukitake as he hoisted his weapons.

The older female snapped her fingers, showing off her perfectly manicured nails, and two young men appeared before them. One of them handcuffed the passed out woman and drags her away. "You are to go to the Captain's privete quarters and pack her belongings. She well do a walkthrough of her room and if anything is missing or moved by a millimeter I will personally punish you. Don't even think of running I have a photographic memory so I will find you," she glared at the boy.

"Yes, madam," answered the boy before darting up to her room.

"I need a drink," sighed Rangiku and began walking off. Karin's eyes widened at how quickly her voice changed.

"I'm sure Shu-hei and Izuru would love to join you," laughed the older male. "Those two were always after you when they joined the rank. Reminds me of when we met..."

"Don't you dear say his name," growled the beauty.

Karin drowned out their bickering as they walked but Toshiro caught on real quick that they were speaking of his father. She wondered how they were so chill about what happened just a few moments ago and how they were going to proceed with this 'meeting'. She was frightened by the flying bullets, even Toshiro was shaking in his shiny black shoes. And his grip on her hand wasn't helping either… wait a minute… isn't he sworn to protect her? Wow -_-."

* * *

"My lord," began a very cool and collected voice, "Harribel orchestrated an attack at the Kurosaki clinic a few moments ago."

"And?" answered another.

"She did it out of persona reason, sir. We don't know why. She has never against one from the Shiba's or their clan – ever. She along with 10 others left and only two arrived," he cleared his throat, "she didn't return, sir."

"Replace her," lazily sighed the other man, "if she can't follow orders she doesn't deserve to be part of us. We don't need weak people in our units," he laughed manically, "Las Noches and I will end those Shiba scrum for what they did to me."

"Yes, Captain."

* * *

Karin held her uncle's hand as they descended down the basement stairs. It was her first time being down here. She didn't even know this room existed, it was so well hidden, she was sure not even Yuzu knew about it.

When Rangiku removed the ugly ass rug in her father's clinic office, reveling a hidden door – her breath hitched. But now actually descending the cold cement steps – shit was creepy as fuck. At the bottom of the stairs was a huge sliding black door. The strawberry blonde haired woman opened it, revealing a furniture-less pink room with wooden floor and three perfectly aligned alters. But what caught her attention were the two lines of adults standing in a straight line.

Curiosity got the best of her and she walked over to the alters and paid attention to them. On one of them were photos of late parents, the second had of her sister and Jinta, and the third had photos of two people she didn't know. The third alter was the one that really caught her attenetion. The man in the photos looks like on older version of her bother. They were identical, except for the hair, but everything was the same – eye shape, lips, sharp nose, eye color – everything.

"What the fuck?" she whispered, turning around to look at everyone else. They all looked, for the exception of Toshiro, they all looked _normal._ "What is going on and what the hell are you guys doing?" she laughed nervously.

"Captain, we are your squad," began her drunk of an Uncle, Shunsui. She had learned not to listen to him for that reason but ….. What?

"Again with this "Captain" crap," she pinched the bridge of her nose annoyingly.

"We are here to guide you as you learn and grown," spoke a raven haired man, also known as her brother's brother-in-law, Byakuya.

"To protect you," answered a young blond male her brother's age, Izuru.

"You are the last pure blood Shiba and Toshiro the last unmarried Ishida. You will now the Captain of the entire Sieretei," smiled Ms. Unahana. "We are here to follow your orders." Everyone respectfully bowed their heads at them.

"Nononononono," began Karin putting her hands up and shrugging her shoulders. "My name is Kurosaki. Ka-rin Ku-ro-sa-ki," the broke her name down in syllables. "I don't know any Shiba's, aren't they like the nation's most notorious gang or something?" she asked no one in particular.

"'Kurosaki' was your mother's name and since she had no brothers, to continue the name, your father took it," smiled Rangiku. Her heart swelled when she looked up and saw her son and godchild standing in the Captain's spot. Just like the captain had predicted years ago. But the only thing missing was her other godchild – Yuzu – Karin's older twin sister. She should be standing next to her sister, just like when she and Mazaki did when they were younger after her and Isshin married. After the previous Captain and his wife tragically died.

Normally, a child would inherit the position from their parent after years of putting in work, but since Kaien, Isshin's older brother, didn't have children, Isshin being the second oldest took over. Now with Captain Isshin's passing, Ichigo should take over but with his 'being out of commission' at the moment Karin will take over.

"Captain," began Byakuya, "this meeting is for us to introduce ourselves and our positions. We are to give you a brief summary of our current situations and business," he spoke in his normal dead tone.

"Fine," she sighed, "whatever"

She had no clue what everyone was speaking about. She was still trying to process the events from earlier – not that she was having any luck with that.

' _This gots to be a dream. That's it, this is nothing but a horrible nightmare and when I wake up everyone will be alive and well. Mom and dad will be happily married. Yuzu and Jinta will be alive. Ichigo will be finishing up college and working over at Riuken's hospital,'_ she thought to herself as she acted interested in everything.

"Okay, I think that's enough," spoke her drunk uncle, "It's been an eventful day and I don't want her to go mental before she begins her duties. Las Noches knows she's her, which means that so does Aizen." That sparked interest. "And I don't want to lose any more nieces or nephews to that man. I'll see everyone at my place for Christmas." The long haired man walked over to her and gave her a much needed bear hug. He released her and glared at Toshiro, "I know what your letter said. My cousin consulted it with me, your mother, and Jushiro, you better tell her before Aizen's next attack or I will deal with you." Shunshi was a kind spirt just like Ukitake, Isshin, and Rangiku so when he voice came out edgy it through everyone off.

* * *

He'd be damned if he allowed Karin out of his sight now. He has to protect her – always, just like her promised. But was the Captain crazy? Cone one, they are only high school students, she's only 17 and he just turned 18 yesterday.

Arriving at their building their apartment was, Toshiro helped his mother and Karin out of the car. He knew Karin wasn't used to such luxury by the way her father raised her to be humble. Isshin raised her by separating home and business, but can _he_ give her that life too?

Many questions swam in his head as they entered the elevator, but he had to agree to the arrangement her father and his mother made years ago. He's going to have to be that man now.

Entering the apartment, he allowed his mother to help the raven haired teen get settled into her new room. From this day forward Karin will be living with them and hopefully this helps them both in the long run.

He darts straight to his room to grab a new change of clothes, then to the bathroom for a 'quick' shower to was off all the dirt and grim his body accumulated throughout the day.

"FUCK!"

Allowing the blazing hot water to rinse away all the dirt, sweat, and tears, Toshiro stood under the shower heat, thinking. His life is different now. Completely different. they are no longer the high school students. They, including their friends, are now part of a very dangerous world.

"Why did you allow us to do this, Cap.?" he asked no one in particular, "But I'll do it since it's your last wish. I'll protect her from everything in this God forsaken world. She'll never be alone by myside, I promise you that. Together we'll destroy Las Noches and Aizen – for you, for Ms. Mazaki, for Yuzu, for Ichigo, for my father, for your sunshine," he promised.

* * *

Rangiku escorted Karin to the vacant room next to her son's. She liked it, baby blue walls, full size bed next to a floor to ceiling window, cream color desk on the opposite side of the room with a matching stocked bookshelf – just your standard teenage girl bedroom that lacked decoration.

"You like baby blue, right?" she asked as Karin surveyed the room.

"Yes, ma'am," smiled Karin as she ran the tips of her fingers against the soft comforter on the bed. "It's beautiful. How did you know?"

"I remember your father say it once when he came over to visit. After Yuzu died."

"How did you know my parents?" asked Karin, taking a seat on her new bed.

Rangiku offered a warm smile, "We all went to the same school you and your son go to. Just like your mother, Toshiro's father is part of the Ishida's and I to the Shiba's. No immediate blood relation so doesn't worry," nervously laughed the older woman as she took a seat next to the girl. "Growing up, it had always been Shunsui, Ukitake, your father and I. In that order, too. They are older and ask we all turned 13 we entered the academy. I was alone when Uki turned was sent away and by chance I met your mother one day during their Spring break the year before your mother and I were sent there.

 **Flash back**

12 year old Rangiku Matsumoto was running an errand for her mother on afternoon. But like any adolescent girl, she was distracted by the pretty outfits on display as she walked down a popular shopping strip. As she walked she lightly swung the plastic bad that contain the tampons and pantie liners her mother requested and preteen beginner pads for herself.

As she walked down the sidewalk, she saw a young girl with beautiful blonde hair running towards her followed by three older boys. Said girl was scared and it showed in her face, but none of the adults present did anything about it. No one batted an eye at her. What caught her attention imidiatly as they neared wasn't the girls petrified expression but the torn white button up blows and matching knee length pink floral print skirt – also torn. Rangiku ran towards them and as she passed the girl she swung her bag at one of the assailants. The blonde female stopped when she heard an 'oaf' followed but painful grunts. She turned around and stared wide-eyes and the thin strawberry blonde, dressed in a white over-sized t-shit, shorts, and hi-top sneakers repeatedly kick the boy on the ground as blood flowed out of his mouth and nose.

People finally acknowledged them.

"Mazaki?!" shouted two boys in unison but she was too preoccupied watching the sight before her. The other two perverted boys left when they saw two white haired boys near.

Rangiku squatted down and picked up the boy by his matted brown hair, "Now, if you knew she didn't want to play, why did you follow her?" she hummed in a eerily sweet voice that sent chill up the spine of everyone who was present.

"I'm sorry," moaned the older boy.

"Tsk," Rangiku slammed his head against the concert before picking him up again to look in his eyes. "I didn't ask you for an apology," she clarified, " I asked why?"

"Ran," called a smooth voice before the boy could answer. She looked up and smiled at the three boys before her.

"Sorry, play time's over. I have to go home now," she dropped his head, "don't forget to apologize." She looked at the girl behind her, "Are you okay?" she offered a polite smile, "Did they hurt you?"

The other girl shook her head no as she clung to a boy slightly taller than her – his eyes were closed and the creepiest grin was adoring his face.

"Thank you for helping me," the girls voice was sweet and smooth as honey.

"No problem. I'm Rangiku and those are my friends and cousin," she pointed at the older boys.

"I'm Mazaki and these are my cousins," the girl loosened her hold on the boy.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Mazaki, see you around," Rangiku picked up her item and literally skipped her way to the older boys, jumping on the back of the taller boy with curly hair.

When grade 7 began the following August at Shino Academy, she found herself bunking with the girl she saved months ago – they became best friends.

 **Present**

"As far as I know, a Shiba has to marry an Isshida but since I'm a very distant Shiba and my husband and distant Ishida, you and my son must unite and run the seiretei as one."

"What if I refuse?" began Karin. "Ichigo is the oldest."

"Ichigo is a hot head just like your uncle Kaien but he is not worth of being Captain," stated Rangiku. "He even voted for you." She took Karin's hands in her own, "Karin, you are out Captain, we are her to help you, to protect you, and you and my son will produce such beautiful babies," squealed Rangiku and her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

"What?!" coughed Karin with her eyes wide in shock.

* * *

 _ **They guys, I'm back with another chapter. I'm sorry for all the grammatic errors in this, I did my best to edit them but I began to get distracted. *mumbles* damn you 'Orange is the new black***_

 _ **Anyhow, let me know what ya think. Follow me on tumblr for Chapter updates previews maggiexxlove**_

 _ **Besos**_


End file.
